


Until we meet again

by 365paperdolls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Memory Erasing Gun, Memory Erasure, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Ava meets Quentin for the first time, in an unexpected situation.





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre- No country for Old Dads (Lot,4x13) and pre Life Sentence ( Arrow,6x23) however there are implied spoilers for the latter episode.

“Agent Sharpe, Director Wilbur has asked us to take care of a code two.” Gary explains to her.

The words ‘code two’ spark her attention, causing her to look up from her paperwork. Code two’s signified/ are when civilians have witnessed anachronisms and require simple memory wipes which just take away the one specific memory of the incident. Ava didn’t particularly agree with the process especially since civilians in 2018 were constantly exposed to the Flash and other metahumans. Unfortunately, in order to preserve history the Time Bureau considered them a necessary evil and therefore an essential part of her job. 

The only good part was that lately a lot of the code two’s she had been sent to corresponded with the Legend’s missions so she got to ‘run into’ Sara. 

“What time period?” She asks Gary professionally trying to mask her excitement at the possibility of getting to see her girlfriend.

“It’s local, 2018, Star City, so no time travel required.” He explains.

“Oh.” Her face fell instantly. 

Noticing her disappointment, he quickly pushed the piece of paper he was holding onto her desk.

“Look at this list though.”

She glances down with apprehension as to what Gary thought she would find interesting. The first two words that jump out at her are ‘Captain’ and ‘Lance’ which caused her heart to skip a beat. She fails to take notice of the middle initial between the two which is unusual for her, she isn’t usually this careless. 

She skimmed the rest of the names quickly, noticing a pattern.

“Gary, these are all SCPD officers, why is Captain Lance on this list? She is the only one who isn’t.”

“Actually he is but I think you’re confusing me with someone else.” Says an unknown voice at the door.

“Sorry, they said I could come in. I’m Captain Quentin Lance.”

Not her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s father. 

This is NOT how she imagined meeting him for the first time. For one, she assumed Sara would be in the room when they met and now chances are she wasn’t even in the same time period. The last place she imagined meeting him was in her office in a professional situation where she is expected to wipe his memory. 

He clears his throat, taking her out of her thoughts. 

“That’s ok Captain Lance we were expecting you.”

“Really? Because it sounds like you were expecting someone else.”

His comment catches her off-guard. She was hoping that he wouldn’t have noticed but she should’ve known better.

“That’s ok, I know why I am here.”

“It’s a debriefing about the incident that occurred yesterday.” Gary jumps in with the official story. 

“And you’re going to wipe my memory because I saw something that isn’t invented for another twenty years.”

Ava begins to panic. That was definitely not a part of their cover story. She glares at Gary who looks really defensive as he mouths ‘no’.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind. But before you erase my memory of the incident would I be able to get your names? I obviously won’t remember them afterwards so you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone else.”

“Gary…” He mumbles.

Quentin laughs like he’s reliving a memory. Ava wonders what Sara told him.

“Ava.”

His eyes light up once she utters her name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ava… and Gary.”

She could tell from his body language that he’d heard of her. She was tempted to ask him what exactly Sara had said about her. After all he wouldn’t remember that conversation. But deep down Ava knew she couldn’t, the whole ordeal wouldn’t be fair to either Sara or Quentin. So instead she remained professional. 

“How long will this process take?” Quentin inquires.

“It’s instantaneous.”

He processes this. “And then I won’t remember anything?”

“From the last 24 hours.”

“Including this conversation?”

“That is correct.”

He thinks for ten seconds. 

“Well Ava, Gary, it was very nice to meet you, until we meet again.”

Ava puts the memory eraser up level with his forehead. It rocks side to side as her hand shakes. Gary reaches over and pulls the trigger.

“Until we meet again.” She repeats.

(They never do)


End file.
